Juntos hasta el fin, es una promesa
by AmandaSCm
Summary: One-shot, Naruto y Sasuke están cansados del desprecio que les tienen las demás personas, por este motivo deciden tomar una drástica decisión que los dejará estar juntos para siempre.


Juntos hasta el fin, es una promesa...

Definitivamente ya no podía seguir adelante, desde chico estuvo solo, pero no le importó, aguantó maltratos y siempre trataba de mostrarles a los demás que era mejor de lo que esperaban.

Utilizó siempre esa falsa careta, aparentando ser alguien poderoso, cuando en realidad, se estaba cansando de vivir así, siempre lo felicitaron, le decían que era talentoso, inteligente, a veces un poco gruñón, pero al fin al cabo lo querían...

Malditos hipócritas, en el fondo de su corazón, lo odiaban con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no tuviese la culpa de ninguno de sus problemas, al menos no directamente.

Siempre esperó que lo reconocieran como lo que era, una gran persona, de buen corazón, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás aunque no recibiera nada a cambio o saliera perjudicado, pero la gente no cambia, seguían siendo malos con él. Si el muriera, nadie lo notaría, solo lo recordarían como una molestia que se fue, una carga que se quitaron de encima, como si fuese una mosca.

Estaba decidido, acabaría con su vida, ya no tenía un propósito fuerte, alguien a quien proteger, alguien a la cual quisiera mucho, todos tenían a alguien, menos él.

Ya no más, ya no aguantaría nada mas, al diablo con todo lo que había logrado, ya no importaban sus buenas calificaciones o sus habilidades, todo eso era solo una carga para él, porque cuando eres bueno en algo, todos esperan lo mejor de ti, pero cuando cometes un error, te miran con desprecio y se decepcionan de ti, te comparan con otros, sin saber que no todos somos iguales, cada quien es especial a su manera.

Le agradecía a esas personas que se ganaron su corazón, en especial una... Naruto, él también estaba solo, desde que nació, y también lo trataban mal por tener al Kyuubi sellado dentro de él, pero él no le hacia caso a los demás, siempre se mostraba feliz, optimista y decidido, por esa razón siempre fueron muy unidos, se prometieron cuidarse el uno al otro, no dejarse solos ni separarse, era una promesa que cumplirían hasta el fin, juntos por siempre...

Por todo lo que habían compartido, se irían juntos a donde quiera que fueran después de la muerte, no les importaba lo que pensaran las demás personas, solo los querían por su poder y para cumplir misiones.

Adiós a todo el mundo, de ahora en adelante, solo serían Naruto y él.

* * *

-Vengo a entregar el reporte de hoy-

-Esta bien, ¿Sucedió algo importante?-

-Si, esta mañana se encontraron dos cadáveres-

-¿Saben quienes eran?-

-Si, se trataba de dos ninjas muy poderosos de la aldea, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto-

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Ellos eran muy poderosos como para que los mataran! ¿Cómo murieron?-

-Según los resultados de la autopsia, ellos se suicidaron-

-Bueno, eso explica varias cosas, ¿encontraron algo más?-

-Si, es un poco curioso, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y entre ellas había una nota, aquí la tiene-

-Gracias, puedes retirarte, pero, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ya veré como me las arreglo-

-Gracias- sin perder mas tiempo, el ANBU se retiró.

Procedió a leer la nota:

_"Si están leyendo esto, es porque han encontrado nuestros cadáveres y esta nota junto a ellos, no es que nadie nos haya matado, es solo que nos hemos suicidado, decidimos irnos juntos, nadie nos obligó, nosotros tuvimos la __decisión ¡Dattebayo!, como última voluntad, pedimos que nos entierren juntos, solo eso, si alguien pregunta por nosotros solo díganles que morimos en una misión._

_Atentamente:_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_y_

_Uchiha Sasuke"_

* * *

-Oye Sasuke-

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-¿Crees que alguien nos extrañe?-

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora solo estamos tu y yo-

-Te has vuelto mas cursi-

-Cállate dobe-

-No te enojes conmigo, solo bromeaba-

-No puedo enojarme contigo, al menos no por mucho tiempo-

Sasuke agarró a Naruto pasando un brazo por su cintura y lo acercó a él, se quedaron así un momento y luego sellaron sus labios en un beso.


End file.
